


Amazing 6

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Confusion abounds and secrets are discovered.





	Amazing 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing 6

## Amazing 6

### by Belle

Chapter 6 

Simon was acting strange. Stranger than usual. 

Mal had taken to quietly slipping into the boy's bunk at night to keep an eye on him, and sedate him if need be so he didn't go wandering off after one of his dreams. Still didn't know how or if he should tell him that he was helping his sister by taking her nightmares away. Because it was obviously helping. River was more stable than usual, more focused. She and Kaylee would play together and she'd even taken to making herself useful around the ship. Helping Kaylee fix things, cleaning up the kitchen and rec areas, even helping Book and his "scary hair" do laundry and cook, though she still wasn't allowed to touch knives. 

So yeah the nightly horror that he watched play across Simon's beautiful features seemed to be worth it, even if it had intensified since the incident with Niska and he was losing weight despite Kaylee and River's best efforts to keep him fed. 

Still he was acting strange. 

"What's on your mind Mal," Jayne asked quietly as he began undressing. He knew Mal had been brooding about something. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's Simon, especially if you knew, as he did, that Mal spent the better part of the night in Simon's bunk. 

After either being fucked by Jayne or fucking Jayne senseless. 

It was always the same. Night after night Mal would make the rounds of the ship then come to Jayne's bunk. Then the fun would begin, like Mal was trying to get all of his anger and desperation out before slipping quietly out and going to Simon's bunk. It took a while for Jayne to figure it out but he'd realized that whatever Mal was doing in that room with Simon it wasn't sleeping with him, at least not in that sense. 

Jayne wasn't sure if knowing that was making this worse or better. 

Knowing that night after night Mal got to share something with Simon that he didn't was making him crazy. 

So he was determined to find out what exactly was going on. One way on another. 

"What're you talking about Jayne? Matter fact why are you talking at all?" Mal answered as he started taking off his boots roughly, "I thought you weren't one for chit chat." 

"It wasn't chit chat Mal it was a question. One that I notice you're not answering." 

Mal turned around with a smirk, "I don't come here to be questioned Jayne. I come here for this," he said grabbing Jayne's already hard dick in his hand. 

Jayne groaned low in his throat but tried to stay focused even as Mal began working him roughly, grinning like the devil the whole while, "Still - avoiding -Mal," Jayne swallowed as Mal's other hand reached down to cup and fondle his balls. 

Mal chuckled, "I thought I was being pretty direct myself," he said with a firm tug of Jayne's cock. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and swallowed Jayne from root to tip. 

Jayne growled, it was too much! Mal's tongue was hot on his dick, licking the vein at the base and sliding back up. He pulled back and held just the tip in his warm mouth, then he bit slightly making Jayne jump and push forward. Mal let him in sucking greedily, flicking his tongue over and over the base. He grabbed Jayne's ass and pulled him in closer forcing him in deeper and opening up his throat to accept the invasion. As Jayne began to thrust into his mouth Mal reached a hand up to Jayne's mouth and forced his fingers inside. Jayne, his eyes closed, licked the fingers and felt them leave his mouth. Then he felt one slowly circling his opening. It pushed in and Jayne howled. Soon two more fingers joined the first and Jayne was rocking back onto them and rocking forward into the welcoming mouth taking him in. Before he knew what was happening he was coming down Mal's throat, grunting and hissing as spurt after spurt of his cum flowed into that mouth. Faster than he could think he was being pushed to the floor and Mal was entering him swiftly. Pounding into him with a fierceness that shocked even Jayne. He felt himself growing hard again as Mal unerringly aimed for that sensitive spot in his body slamming into again and again. Then he felt Mal's hands on his cock again and he clamped down on the shaft inside of him. Mal let out a shout and came violently, convulsing into Jayne as Jayne came again with a whimper that he wasn't ashamed to acknowledge. They collapsed onto the floor into exhaustion. Jayne's last thoughts before sleep made him remember what Mal had screamed as he came: Simon. 

'I knew it.' 

* * *

Zoe heard Mal's shout as she came from getting a snack in the kitchen and frowned. 

'Now I know for a fact the doc's nowhere near Jayne's bunk,' she thought. 

Then as if someone punched her she gasped, "Oh. Hell." 

* * *

Simon had been quietly reading to River as she fell asleep but his mind kept wandering. Green eyes clouded with confusion as he remembered the shiver that had went through him as Jayne's lips touched his. 

'I don't even LIKE Jayne,' he thought. 

'Then why do you feel like your skin is humming every time he looks at you?' His inner voice asked. 

'HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!' He screamed at the voice in his head. 

And then there was the captain. If Jayne made his skin hum then Mal made it sing. Simon shook his head. He felt like he was caught in a vortex and couldn't find his way out. All he knew was that he was confused. He was being drawn to these two men as if against his will and he had no idea what would happen when one or the other finally caught him. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
